Scorned
by FantasyImager
Summary: Hell hath no fury like… a McMahon! Jane McMahon is back working for her father and working along side her ex-fiance. She was scorned by her ex in a very public way… will this influence her decision at work? Can she do what her family expects, what makes her happy, and not manage to kill her ex while keeping the family business on top of the wrestling world? (slightly AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this. I have been working on this story for a little while now.**

* * *

 _"I never want to see you again!" I screamed at him as he looked at me with disbelief. He was the stupidest, most selfish, and horrible human being I have ever met... I clump all those people together when you take a persons heart, rip if out of them, and stomp on it. I consider cheating the worst thing ever. You betrayed someone's trust... you are the lowest person ever._

 _"Jane, please... it was just once." he said in a pathetic attempt to make it better._

 _"Once? You lying son of a bitch... I know it was more than once." I hissed at him as I ripped my engagement ring from my finger. I threw it at him, grabbed my bag, and walked out to the waiting taxi. I didn't want to look back and I didn't care. I had heard the rumors about John Cena, but I was stupid enough to think that I could change him... I was a dumbass._

I shook my head as I remembered the last time I had seen John Cena. He had cheated on me and I was over it. I had moved on, quit the WWE, and found a new life in St. Augustine. I had picked the most unique city... actually, I had thrown a dart on a map.

"Jane, thank you for coming back." Paul said as he handed me some coffee. I nodded and sat it on the table in front of me. My brother-in-law had wanted me to come meet him. I knew that it was probably a job offer and I was actually considering coming back. I knew that Dad would let me. I had been working for a museum out of Jacksonville and I wanted something different... or I wanted to go back to something I was used to. I wasn't completely sure yet which one I wanted.

"Please cut the formalities... I saw you a week ago." I said and he chuckled.

"You really are Vince made over." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I will not take that as a compliment." I said as Stephanie came into the room behind him. She smiled and immediately hugged me. Stephanie and I weren't close when we were younger because I was an accident and much younger than her or Shane.

"I am glad you took up the offer to come up here." she said and I chuckled as I sipped my coffee.

"Like Dad would give me the choice." I mumbled and they both agreed.

"So, what's the job? Mom is meeting me for lunch... Steph, you are expected to come." I said and she nodded.

"Mom texted me about it." she said and I nodded.

"We need you to come back." Paul said and I nodded. I figured that part out due to the fact that I was in Connecticut. I was missing my warm weather.

"Why? I know there are many other capable people who can do this?" I asked them and they shared a look.

"Because you know these brands better than anyone, you know the players, and you know me." a voice said and I stood up when I saw Dad. I hadn't spoken to Dad, in person, in a few years. He wanted me to marry John even after John had cheated on me. Dad always wanted what was best for business... I wanted what was best for me.

"Dad." I said and he hugged me before I could leave. I had always been closer to my mom than my dad. Stephanie was the exact opposite.

"We will discuss our personal issues later, but this is a professional one." he said and I scoffed.

"The WWE business is also personal business for this family." I said and he took a deep breath. He motioned for Stephanie and Paul to leave. I wanted to tell them to stay, but I didn't. He looked at me after they left and sighed.

"Jane, I was wrong about a lot of things, but I need you to come back to the WWE. I will give you whatever you need, but you need to come back." he said and I sighed.

"Why not beg Shane to come back?" I asked him and he looked at the ground.

"Ah, you two still aren't talking either." I said and he shot me a look. Dad had pissed Shane off and Shane held a grudge worst than I could.

"My issues with your siblings aren't why we are here... we are here so you can agreed to fix Smackdown." he said and I sighed.

"Why should I?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Because I will give you free reign, you can use your wonderful skills to build your dream roster, and you can mess with the man who broke your heart." he said and I chuckled. I liked the sound of the last part.

"Anything I want?" I asked him and he smirked.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the support & reviews for this story. I had time to edit and get another chapter together. Enjoy! **

* * *

I was glad that I had let Stephanie, Paul, Mom, and Dad talk me into coming back to the WWE. I was nervous, but I knew that I could do this. I also wanted to see the look on John's face. I was sitting in Dad's office working on some stuff when the door came busting open. The contracts had gone out about who was going to be on Smackdown and I was waiting on the impending shit storm from certain talents. I had gone to a few and they had agreed, but some I wasn't in the mood to deal with... and some I just wanted to fuck with. I had handpicked a few people and knew that they would eventually come talk to Vince about their contracts... that's when I was willing to offer them more than was on paper.

"Vince, Ah am not going to Smackdown." a voice said and I turned the chair around to see a shocked Stephen (Sheamus) looking down at me. He took a step back and I smirked.

"Not Vince... and it's not him who made the decision." I said and Stephen pursed his lips. John wasn't the only person I had a history with... I had gone on a few dates with Stephen, but he cheated on me before John had asked me out.

"Ah, didn't know you were back." he said and I nodded.

"It's not your business to know about me... it's just important for you to worry about yourself." I said and he sat his contract down. I motioned for him to sit down and he did, very cautiously.

"I am in charge of getting Smackdown ready for the transition to USA. We have to bring the ratings up, so I have chosen the roster that I want to have help me do that. We will still have some people from Raw make appearances, but I need my own story lines." I said and he nodded, slowly.

"And yeh chose me?" he asked me with a surprised tone.

"I did... I knew you had talent even before I knew you were a grade a asshole." I said and he pursed his lips again, but wisely chose not to say anything.

"I want you to have your own fued and I want you to be one of the main guys I have on this show." I said and he nodded.

"Whose the other?" he asked me and I smiled.

"John Cena and a few midcards." I said and he looked intrigued. Everyone knew that John was the reason Stephen had gotten pushed out of the spot light a few times. He was also the reason that Stephen got into some trouble when he first started. John was scared of anyone who took his spotlight.

"Ah am in." he said and I handed him the pen. He signed it and handed me the contract.

"Stephen, the contacts just came out today... so I need silence about this for now." I said and he smirked at me.

"Ah know better than to cross you." he said and I chuckled. He quickly left and I turned back around to do some work. I was so glad that Dad always had nice offices with two desk. I didn't want to see everyone who poked their head in looking for Dad.

John Cena POV

I was livid when I got my 'new' contract. I had been forewarned that I was going to have some changes, but to move me to Smackdown? Hell no.

"What? Smackdown?" Nikki asked me and I nodded.

"You need to talk to Vince." she said and I knew that she was right.

"I am, now, I will be back." I said and she gave me a kiss before I walked out. I found Vince's office and knocked.

"Come in." I heard through the door. I walked in and I saw Vince in one chair and someone else in a high back chair. I didn't care because I was so mad about this contract.

"Ah, John, what can I do for you?" he asked me with a smile.

"Why the fuck am I being moved to Smackdown?" I asked him and I threw the contract on his desk. He smirked and motioned for me to sit down.

"We are redoing Smackdown. I need to make it ready for USA and draw in more ratings. I have someone helping me to do this and they have handpicked you as one of hte top superstars for that brand. It's a great opportunity. I also allowed for your contract to be upped to more money." he said and I nodded.

"What about my part of the contract that allows Nikki to be with me?" I asked him and he frowned.

"That part had to be changed... we have no need for Nikki on Smackdown at this time. We felt that other divas... younger divas were better suited to help us rebrand Smackdown." he said and I wasn't happy to hear that.

"I can't." I said because I knew that Nikki would be pissed off.

"So, you are willing to turn down an extra 3 million a year so you can get pussy? I mean there are a lot of other girls that are out there who will do whatever you say, won't try to steal your spotlight, and don't care if you don't give them 100% attention just because you're John Cena." he told me and I did like the sound of this.

"I will discuss it with Nikki if you need me to." he said and I immediately signed the contract. I had grown tired of Nikki and I knew that Vince telling her no wasn't something she would or could argue with.

"Great, tapings start next week. We will get your schedule to you tomorrow." He said and shook my hand. I liked the idea of going back to Smackdown now... it was a new start.

Jane POV

I looked at Dad with a smile after John left.

"Thank you, Dad." I said and he smirked.

"I don't like it when people hurt my children." he said and I smiled at him. I gave him a hug as Stephanie walked in.

"John agreed?" she asked us and I smirked.

"He did once I made it all about him." Dad said and we both laughed.

"I don't know what I saw." I admitted and Stephanie put her arm around me.

"Neither do we." she said and Dad was laughing at us.

"Anyone else I need to deal with?" Dad asked me and I shook my head no.

"Thanks for letting me have some of the NXT people." I told Stephanie and she nodded.

"Thank Paul." she said and I nodded.

I felt good about Smackdown. I had built my roster, gotten my dates set up, and was ready for John to live in hell for a little while. Life was looking up.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I was nervous... Smackdown was getting a make over and it was up to me for it to succeed. I was glad that my entire family was behind me on this. I also liked that we extended the Authority storyline over to Smackdown so John Cena still had someone to fued with outside of wrestlers. I just couldn't wait to see how personal this would turn out to be.

"Ready, sis?" Stephanie asked me as she and Paul got ready to kick off Smackdown. We were going to have them place me in charge while the entire roster saw it outside the ring.

 _"We have decided that Smackdown needs a make over... we have hand picked you all to lead this new era of this brand. I have also decided that with this new opportunity there will be a power struggle to become top dog. We have decided to hand pick the new general manager of Smack down." Paul said and people started cheering._

 _"I want to say that I hope whoever it is they can be fair." John said into the mic. He and Sheamus were in the ring with Paul and Stephanie._

 _"Ah want someone who can give us a fair chance." Sheamus said and Paul nodded at him._

 _"WWE Universe, please welcome your new Smackdown general manager, Jane McMahon." Stephanie said and I appeared from behind the curtain. The people cheered, the superstars cheered, and John Cena stood in the ring in utter shock._

Jane POV

I was happy how the reveal had gone. I was backstage with Paul and Stephanie. I had made a match to find out who the number one contender was for John's belt. I was find with having open challenges on who ever held the belt, after we had a tournament first. I hadn't spoken to John, but after seeing the utter shock on his face when I walked out I had to imagine there wasn't anything else nice to say.

"How's the ratings so far?" I asked the production manager after the first hour and we received a thumbs up.

"You are going to do great." Stephanie said and I smiled at her.

"Do you want to celebrate tonight?" Paul asked us and I nodded.

"I'm fine with it." Stephanie said after I looked at her.

"Wonderful, I will check in with Vince, and meet up with you all after the show." he said and left.

"Are you sure I am the best one to do this?" I asked her and she laughed at me.

"You know the business." she said and I sighed.

"No, I mean with Cena." I said and she frowned as she sat beside me on the sofa in my office.

"This is in your blood and your family. You cannot let a man, whom is an asshole, ruin what you love." she said and I knew that she was right. I had never been able to escape the family business and I didn't want to be pushed out by one person.

"Thanks, sis." I said and hugged her. She was going to say something when some one knocked on the door.

"Come on." she yelled and I raised an eyebrow as she laughed.

"Habit." she said and I laughed as we both looked to see Charlotte and Becky in the doorway.

"What can I do for you?" I asked them.

"We want a Smackdown title and a new diva's title." Charlotte said and I looked at Stephanie.

"Done." I said and they both looked excited. I knew that we needed a title just for this show. We needed to make people want to watch and build new groups and feuds.

"We will get one made and have a diva's tournament for it." I said.

"Thank you for listening to us." Becky said and I smirked. I knew that was a jab at Stephanie, but she was right to make it. They waved bye and left as Stephanie shook her head. I was already on my phone emailed Dad about the new titles.

John POV

I was shocked to see Jane back in wrestling. She wasn't supposed to be here... and the new GM. I would never have agreed to this contract. I had already called Vince, but if I refused to do anything I was immediately fired and barred from wrestling anywhere for the rest of the time my contract would have been valid... which was 5 years.

I had just gotten off the phone with Nikki... she was understandably mad. She had gone to Vince and he suspended her for 2 months for her behavior. She was also banned from joining me on Smackdown.

"What's wrong, fella?" Stephen asked me as he walked in with a smirk.

"Shut up." I mumbled and he laughed.

"Wait, you and her dated... why aren't you upset about this?" I asked him. She had dated him before she dated me.

"Because we are adults and I didn't do anything to incur the wrath of a scorned woman. You know what they say." he said and I sighed. I knew that I had dodged a bullet when Vince didn't bury or fire me after what had happened with Jane. I thought it was all behind me, but since I hadn't seen her since she left me. I guess that I had avoided it too long.

"I don't know what to do." I said and he chuckled.

"I wouldn't do anything you normally do." he said as he grabbed his stuff. I sighed when an idea hit me. I pulled out my email and sent one. I was hoping that this would at least keep her at bay until I knew that she didn't hate me.

Jane POV

I had fun celebrating with everyone. I had time to catch up with Stephen, Nick (Dolph), and Nattie. I also got to know Charlotte, Becky, Cesaro, and a few others. John was mysteriously absent, but Stephanie and Paul weren't surprised. I wouldn't have been surprised if Paul had given John a polite warning.

"Thanks for walking me to my door." I told Nick and he hugged me.

"I am just glad you are back." he said and I smiled at him. Nick had come into the WWE when I was learning the ropes. We were only a few years apart and he used to stick up for me like my big brother.

I walked in, turned on the light, and stopped in my tracks. My hotel room was filled with flowers and a book on the bed. I picked up the book and the note with it.

 _Jane,_

 _Sorry will never be good enough, but I really am. You look good._

 _Cena_

I rolled my eyes at the simple and stupid note. I laughed when I saw what the book was. He had bought me Interview with the Vampire. I loved that book and read it often. I was surprised he remembered that, but that didn't make me like him any more.

 **A/N: Please review. Check out my other story if you have a second.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I am so happy that you all like my story.**

 **I have put some random intractions and apperances by various superstars. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jane POV

I was happy as things were goign better with Smackdown. We were in the middle of the diva's revolution. I kept having the NXT divas make apperances. I also had a few NXT stars in the tournament for John's belt. I had control of the storyline, so I happily took the belt off of him. I knew that he would find this out today, so I was waiting on the blow up.

"Going out tonight?" Becky asked me and I shrugged. I had become good friends with Becky and Charlotte. I had kept in touch with Nattie, but she was still dealing with Tyson's injury.

"Why don't we do a movie night?" Nick suggested and I smiled. I remember doing those when I was still with the WWE. Phil (CM Punk) usually hosted them and it was normall a horror movie, but it was fun.

"I miss those... yes!" I said and Nick chuckled.

"Anyone we aren't inviting?" he asked us and I shared a look with Becky and Charlotte.

"Other than the obvious?" Charlotte asked him and he chuckled before leaving.

"Go, you all have matches." I told them, plus I had to actually do some work. They hugged me before leaving and I started answering emails. I didn't have to wait long before my office door came flying open and one pissed off John Cena was in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked him without looking up as he leaned over the desk.

"You took my title from me? You can't do that!" he said and I smirked as I finished replying to my email. I was done and hit send when he shoved my laptop closed. I sighed and looked up at him. He still had the prettiest blue eyes... I hated them now.

"I can do that." I said and stood up. He straightened up and glared at me.

"My contract states..." he was saying and I cut him off.

"I know what the hell your contract says I fucking wrote it! I know that it says you have to the right to have a title at least twice a year. It's Feburary... I have plenty of time. I know that people are tired of your sad act, your golden boy image, and your sappiness with your girlfriend." I spat at him and he looked surprised. He had seen my temper before and I didn't know why he was surprised when I acted like I just had. I watched him as he sighed and his eyes softened ever so slightly.

"I liked your hair with the reddish tint." he said and I smirked. I had recently died it black... I still looked like a McMahon, but an evil one.

"I don't think your opinion matters anymore." I said and he nodded, but wisely chose not to say anything.

"Now, I need to get back to work, have fun loosing your title." I said with a smirk.

"Jane, I am sorry..." he was saying and I held up my hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry too, John. I am sorry that I waited so long to leave you." I said and waved him away. He sighed and finally left the office. I couldn't stop smiling once he left... he deserved to be miserable like I had been.

John POV

I went back to the locker room and sat down. I had gotten away with being happy way too long, and it was coming back to me now. She had every right to hate me and she did. I was sitting there when my phone rang. I looked at it; it was Nikki. I turned the phone off and put my head in my hands.

"Rough night?" a person asked me and I looked up to see Johnny (Fandango) looking at me.

"I guess." I said and he sat down to put on his boots.

"You know you will get the title back." he said and I smirked. I knew that a lot of people got upset about loosing the title, but it wasn't anything like that.

"Thanks, but it's not that." I said and he nodded.

"I take it that Jane is a scorned woman?" he asked me and I looked at him surprised. I didn't know if a lot of people knew I had dated her at one point. We had a lot of new werstlers on the roster.

"I was around for the end of that. We all liked Jane, and a lot of people didn't like you when she left the company because of what you had done." he added and I nodded. I remember when it got out to a few people what had actually happened. I was hated by a few people and that hasn't changed.

"She has reason to hate me, but I don't know what else to do." I said and he smirked as he stood up.

"Just don't be the WWE John Cena and be the real one." he said and walked out. I knew that he was right, but I was so much WWE now I wasn't sure if I could split the two anymore. I was alsmost done when I heard people walking in. I hoped they would ignore me.

"Hey John, I have a question for you?" someone asked and I looked up to see Baron Corbin and Finn Balor looking at me.

"I have a date with Jane tomorrow night, any suggestions? I mean I know that you and her were close until you couldn't keep it in your pants." Baron said and I saw red. He was a jerk and I couldn't beleive that he had the nerve to ask me that.

I didn't even think and I swung, but someone stopped my hand. I was surprised to see Mark (The Undertaker) standing beside me. Baron and Finn were smirking, and I was still pissed.

"Leave, boys." Mark said and they both nodded at him as he let go of my hand. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Mark was Jane's godfather, and he had already beat the shit out of my when we broke up years ago.

Baron POV

"He really is a dick." I told Finn as we walked down the corridor.

"You piss him off?" a voice asked me and we found Paul standing in a nook off the hallways. I nodded and he smiled at us.

"Thanks for the help." he said and handed us each money. Paul had come to Finn and I to get us to rile up John. Paul was John's surprise opponent tonight, so I coudl only image what else Paul had in store for John. I knew that the MaMahon's were close and I also knew that I didn't want to piss off that family.

 **A/N: Who all do you want Jane to be with? I have a few ideas, but let me know what you like.**

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

Thank you for the review, suggestions, and support.

 **Jane and John may get back together, but she is going to play the field first.**

* * *

Jane POV

I was sitting in Stephanie's office that night. I had shown up to Raw because I was going back to Connecticut for an event at the WWE headquarters. Stephanie and Paul wanted me to fly back on their jet and I couldn't refuse because it meant no major airpots or people.

"Did you find a date for the event?" Stephanie asked me after dealing with something trivial... I hated it when wrestlers squabble... nothing worse than dealing with grown men being babies.

"No, I didn't even try." I said and she looked at me. She used the mom look and even though I wasn't her kid it made my recoil.

"I will find you one." she said and I shot her a look as the texted someone.

"You mean Paul will find me one." I said and she smirked. She used Paul a lot and I felt for the guy, but he really loved my sister so I didn't care.

"So, how did John get that black eye?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Right, so none of you had anything to do with Mark showing up on Smackdown?" I asked her and she shrugged again.

"Dad thought it would be a great storyline." she said and I nodded. I had gotten an emergency storyline update via email about Mark. I loved him because he was my godfather and he had helped raise me backstage, but there was a reason I left the company after what happened with John. I didn't need or want anyone else fighting my battles.

"I am going to walk around." I said and she nodded. I slipped out and headed to get some water. I didn't know what else to do, but I was tired of just sitting there. I rounded a corner and smacked right into two people. I landed on my ass with a hard thud.

"Shit, are you alright?" a voice asked me and I looked up to see 2 guys looking down at me; one had his hand out to help me up.

"Yeah, no worries." I said as I stood up with his help.

"Fuck, you're Jane." the other one said and I smirked.

"And you two are?" I asked them.

"I'm Colby (Seth Rollins) and I'm Joe (Roman Reigns)." the shorter of the two said and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you all... I think I stole your former Shield member for Smack down." I said and they smirked. I guess the Shield wasn't as close as everyone thought.

"Are you alright?" Joe asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, are you all?" I asked them and they smirked.

"Sorry again." Colby said and I nodded as they continued on their way. I really wasn't alright, my ass hurt, but I would live. I kept on walking when I spotted someone and couldn't help but smile.

"Hello beautiful." he said and I ran up to hug him. I didn't know that he was going to be here tonight.

"Hi, Randy, I missed you!" I said and he chuckled as he sat me on my feet.

Randy POV

I was glad to see Jane. We had been friends when she was around the first time. I was close to her and then because John was an asshole we fell apart. I had kept in touch on and off, but I was so glad to see her now.

"Do you have a second to catch up?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Great, come on." I said and she took my arm as we went back to my locker room. She sat down and I handed her a beer out of my bag. She chuckled and cracked it open. I toasted her and sat down across from her.

"Dad still lets you?" she asked me and I smirked.

"If I am here for moral support he does." I said and she nodded.

"I was hoping I would run into you." I said as she took a sip of beer.

"Same here." she said and I took in her appearance. She hadn't aged much, but she had gotten better looking. She was years younger than me, but she was still my best friend. I had called her when I found out Sam wanted a divorce, I had called her about Alana, and I had called her as soon as she left John. We could always pick up right where we left off.

"I like the black hair and more ink." I said and she smirked. She had gone with me to get a few tattoos and ended up with a few of her own.

"I like the scruff." she said with an evil smirk. I had never grown it out because Sam hated it, but now that I was gree of her I liked having it.

"I was happy to see you back. I still think of that night when ever I first see you." I said and she blushed. We never dated because Vince didn't want it, but he didn't mind us being best friends. He would be pissed if he found out that I was the one who made her into a woman.

"Have you seen him?" I asked her after another minute and she smirked. I knew that she had because John had told me.

"You know I have... you and John are still friends." she said an I nodded. I hadn't been a friend to John right after everything happened, but eventually we became friends again.

I talked to her until she had to get back to Stephanie. I was looking forward to making appearances on Smackdown. I couldn't believe that John had ever been stupid enough to hurt her. John deserved everything that she did to him.

Jane POV

I was glad to see Randy, but not about being back in Connecticut. I hated it here and it was cold. I was glad that I was only here for last night and tonight. The event was tonight, but I still didn't' know who I was supposed to be going with tonight.

"I don't think so." I said as I walked out and looked at Stephanie. I was trying to find a dress for tonight. I hadn't brought any, because I didn't know I had to go to this thing until 2 days ago.

"I do, you look great." she said and I looked down to see all of my cleavage hanging out. I looked back up and her with my eyebrow raised and she nodded.

"Fine." I agreed. I would only end up wearing the dress tonight so I didn't really care. We bought it and went to get our nails done.

"Is my date even in town?" I asked her and she laughed, but nodded.

"Don't worry about it." she said as we met mom at the nail salon. I loved the WWE, but I hated having to go through all of this for the stock holders and the events. Should I have come back at all?

 **A/N: Who is Jane's date?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. I had no way to get out of this tonight, and I had some mystery date. I hated the WWE corporate events, because you had to talk to people that you only talked to once a year at events like this. I checked my appearance and smirked because I looked like Stephanie. I had on a dark blue low cut, long sleeve dress that went down just to my knees, wearing black Louboutin peep toes, my hair was down and curled, and to top it off I had dark smokey make up. I knew that Dad wouldn't like my outfit, but I didn't care since he knew that I would not want to be there tonight.

I walked out and Stephanie's eye got wide. I rolled my eyes and walked up beside her.

"With 3 kids... without 3 kids." I said as I pointed her and then myself. She smirked and shook her head, Paul was trying not to laugh, and I felt it was appropriate since she was forcing me to go.

"Well, you do look nice." Paul said and I smiled at him.

"Fine, you do." Stephanie said and I smirked at her.

"You do to, sis." I said and she was in a simple black, long sleeve, ankle length dress that reminded me of something you would wear to a funeral, but I didn't dare tell her that.

"So where is my date?" I asked them and they shared a look as I heard someone walk up behind me. I was hoping that it was someone I could at least get along with and not a true company man.

"You look nice, Jane." a voice said and I didn't expect them. I turned around to see Stu standing there. He cleaned up well in a nice black suit, a crisp white shirt, and his curly hair kept perfectly in it's place. I was glad that they had gotten me someone who wasn't a kiss ass and a company man. I just couldn't believe that Stu had agreed to it.

"Nice to see you, Stu." I said as he held out his arm. I smiled and took it as I shared a look with Stephanie. I had only spoken to Stu a few times since I had been back and I knew that he was good friends with Stephen. I gave him the offer to go to Smackdown and he was happy to take it because he wanted away from his ex who was a diva.

We arrived and walked inside. I saw a lot of the stock holders, a few various legends, Mom and Dad speaking to different people, and a few current superstars. I was hoping that my brother was going to show up, but I knew that Shane wouldn't talk to Dad again until hell froze over.

"Thank you for coming with me." I said and he smiled as he gave me a flute of champagne. I was saved by alcohol.

"Anytime, love, I was glad to do it. I was just surprised that you didn't ask Stephen." he said and I laughed.

"I didn't want to come and was forced, but I refused to come without a date. Stephanie agreed to find me the date." I said and he nodded. I hoped that he didn't take offense that I didn't want to be here no matter who I was with.

"Plus, I am pretty sure that boat as sailed." I said and he chuckled. I never had a problem with Stu, but I figured he had one with me.

"Maybe, but I know one that hasn't." he said and I looked at him confusingly as someone else caught my eye.

"Fuck." I mumbled and he furrowed his brow as he looked around. John was here with Nikki. I was pissed because Stephanie said she didn't think he wasn't supposed to be here.

"I didn't know." a vocie quickly chimmed in behind us as Paul handed me a shot. I was so glad there was an open bar. I downed it as I caught Stephanie's eyes. She gave me a apologetic look before continuing to speak to whomever she was dealing with.

"We have this, love. You are with me tonight." Stu said and I looked up at him. He was going to commit to this and I was eternally grateful to him for that small gesture. Stu and Paul shared a look as Nikki spotted us. I sighed and wanted to crawl in a hole, but knowing me if I got close enough I would probably just deck a bitch.

"Love." Stu whispered and I looked up as his lips locked with mine. I immediately melted into the kiss. I had secretly wanted Stu before Stephen... I didn't regret dating Stephen, but Stu had always appealed to me. He pulled away and I buried my face into his neck. He smelled heavenly. I couldn't not fall for his man, but I sure as hell could fantasize about fucking him.

"Let's dance." he said as he put down our drinks and pulled us away from a smirking Paul. I was still going to kill Stephanie for all of this.

"Focus on me." Stu whispered as he pulled me to him. I was nervous about being this close to John. I couldn't embarrass my father, but I might come close tonight. I melted against him and I liked it; he pulled me close enough for me to tell you how happy he was at this moment. I was dancing when I saw John looking at us with contempt. I knew that everyone knew that Stu didn't like John. He had even said so in an interview. I was at least happy that we were probably getting under John's skin.

"Is it working?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Of course it is, and on more people than just John." he said and I smirked.

"Jane." a voice said and I turned to see my mother. I immediately hugged and she smiled at Stu.

"Stu, it's wonderful to see you here." she said to him as she attempted to hide her surprised expression.

"Thank you, I was happy to come." he said and she smiled as Dad walked over. I knew that this could go any where if he was going to start talking.

"Ah, Jane. I am glad you showed up, dressed properly, and brought a real date." Dad said as he tried to insult me.

"She looked beautiful, Mr. McMahon." Stu said and I smirked.

"Of course, she's my daughter." he said and I smirked. Stu just got brownie points for turning the conversation back to Dad.

"Thank you for being here, Jane. I have already asked the problem to leave." he said and we both looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I had seen John two seconds ago.

"Dad, he didn't get the message." I said and he smirked.

"No, he has to be here for tonight, but Nikki had no reason. She was also dressed like a whore." he said and I hugged him immediately.

"Plus, I am all to happy for John to see who one of the main future faces of the WWE is once I get tired of him... which is happening." Dad said and Stu smirked. I knew this was Dad's way of letting me rub it in to John that I could get someone else... even if it was a borrowed date.

"Jane, please go get some drinks, while I chat with Stu." Dad said and I nodded. Stu gave me a kiss on the cheek and I walked to the bar. I ordered the drinks and waited. I felt someone walked up to me and I turned to see a pissed off John. I had been waiting on it; he found me.

"You don't have to have your Dad fight your battles." he said and I smirked.

"I didn't... I wasn't supposed to be here tonight." I said and he shook his head. I knew that he had always hated how close I was with my Dad and thought that most things happened because of my Dad.

"And, him?" he asked me as a reference to Stu. I smiled because it had defiantly gotten under his skin.

"Her?" I asked him back in the same condescending tone. He looked at me shocked and pissed; I was happy with myself.

"Love, come on, the scenery is better elsewhere." Stu said as he walked up. I was so happy because I had been saved by Stu again. He could seriously have whatever storyline or belt that he wanted.

"The drinks are almost done." I said and he nodded.

"Then I can think of something better to pass the time." he mumbled and pressed his lips against mine in a searing kiss. I not only enjoyed the kiss, but I also enjoyed that John got to witness the whole thing up close.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jane POV

Smackdown was doing great aside from a few injuries and pointless squabbles. I had been talking to Stu ever since our date night and everything was going pretty well. He was charming, but I was the problem. I hadn't dated anyone of note since John and I wasn't sure about diving back in yet.

"Jane, problem." my assistant said and I sighed as I looked up at them. I had some how gotten Brad Maddox as my assistant, but that was Dad's way of being nice. He would reassign people if he liked them so he didn't have to get rid of them.

"John is starting shit." he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"John or Nikki?" I asked him and chuckled.

"Nikki isn't here tonight." he said and I smirked. I remember that Dad felt she needed time off.

"Let's go." I said and walked out to see what was going on. We walked to the catering area to find John in Stephen and Stu's faces. He was screaming that they were fucking pu the show and many other things. He took a breath and I saw my opening.

"John, the only one fucking up anything is you, so if you would quietly come with me that would be fabulous. The other option, if you continue to be a self-absorbed asshole, is to leave. You leave and not come back for 2 months without pay." I said and he was fuming he started to open his mouth and I put my hand up.

"Yes, I can do that, and no, I don't care who the fuck you are or what you have done for this business." I said and I saw many people smirking. John had made a lot of enemies and the list grew exponentially when he started dating the Bella twin.

"Now, step to it and head that way." I said and pointed to the hallway. He grumbled something and started down there. I gave everyone a small smile and turned to follow him.

"Thank you!" I heard someone yell and I gave a small wave as I made my way back to my office. John walked in and I followed. I told Brad to make sure that everything was back to running smoothly, and shut the door. I turned to talk to John and he pressed me up against the door. I didn't have time to fight when I felt his lips against mine. I had craved this for the last 4 years... but now I wanted nothing more than I hit him.

I pushed him off and the only sound in the room was our breathing... it was harsh and ragged. I looked into his crystal blue eyes and I could feel rage coming from my own. I couldn't stop myself and I slapped him as hard as I could across the face. The sound echoed off the brick walls and it was followed by a low chuckled. I wanted to be as close and far away from him as possible.

"Stop fucking up my show, and keep your fucking nasty lips off me." I snarled at him as he smirked. I had busted his lip wide open as the blood trickled out. He wiped his lip with the back of his hand and kept his eyes trained on me. I knew John's temper, but I didn't care. I was so pissed at him right now. I should never have come back.

"Get out." I said and he looked down before looking at me again. I wanted to turn around, but he caught my wrist and pulled me to him again. I was struggling, but he was so fucking strong. He pulled me close, put a soft hand on my cheek, and softly placed his lips to mine. I remembered our kissed like this... I missed them. I missed him.

He pulled away and looked in my eyes.

"I am sorry, Jane." he whispered, kissed the back of my hand, and left. I stood there looking at the door, questioning everything, and conflicted if I wanted him to come back. I was so confused, lost, and felt more anger than I ever had at this whole situation.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I am so glad that you all like this story!**

* * *

"You alright?" Paul asked me as we walked into the church. We were at Randy's wedding. He had personally invited all of us, but Stephanie couldn't make it. Paul was going to represent and Randy had threatened me if I didn't come, plus Alana wanted to see Aunt Jane.

"Wish Stu could have come." I admitted. I used him as a safety barrier sometimes to avoid John or others that I didn't like. He put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder.

"I got ya." he said and I smiled at him. He really was an awesome brother-in-law. Stephanie didn't deserve him some times.

We walked in and sat down. I looked around and saw his family, a lot of other wrestlers, and a few friends. The bride's family wasn't that many, but people were still coming in. I looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't see John at the start of the wedding. Randy walked into the wedding and his groomsman followed. I groaned inwardly when I saw John up there next to Randy's brother. I should have seen that one coming.

The wedding went beautifully, the bride was glowing, and I was glad to see Alana in the party as the flower girl. Randy looked much happier than he had with Sam. I knew that Sam had broken his heart when she left him without explanation. He had called me and come to Florida for a few days after that, and I was so glad that he had found someone else to make him happy. They took a few cute pictures and everyone headed into the reception.

"Jane?" a voice said and I looked to see Any (Lita) coming towards me. I gave her a hug. I had grown up with her and Trish as the main divas. I had always held a great respect for them, so I was glad to see her.

"How have you been?" she asked me as I hugged her.

"Good, I'm back with the WWE." I said and she looked a little surprised.

"How have you been?" I asked her as we sat down towards the back of the area. Paul motioned that he was going to talk to someone and I gave him a quick nod. I spent the next hour or so catching up with Amy as people ate and drank. We were having fun with Randy and Kim shared their first dance.

"He looks happy." Amy said and I nodded.

"Would you like to dance?" a voice said beside us and we both turned to see Paul and Ric standing there. I figured that Paul had found Flair. He was always around him, until he couldn't stand to be around him.

"Sure." Amy said and laughed when Paul offered her his hand. I laughed as I walked over there with Ric. We were having fun. I ended up dancing with Dave (Batista), Jay (Christian), and Adam. I was glad that he and Beth were there tonight. I was having fun seeing everyone.

"I need to dance with my Aunt." a voice said as Alana found me and jumped into my arms. I had already had a few drinks, but I caught her fine. I held her and she hugged me. We danced and Randy came over a few minutes later. I also danced with Randy.

"Jane, I need to run." Paul said and I gave Randy a sad look. We had closed down many parties, but not tonight.

"No, I can get her a cab." Randy said Paul looked at me.

"Sure." I said and quickly said bye to Paul. I turned back around to dance with Randy and John had appeared in his place. I turned to leave, but John pulled me to him. He was just determined to make my life hell.

"You look nice." he said and I sighed. He knew that as much as I wanted to make a scene I wouldn't.

"You don't." I deadpanned and he smirked.

"Liar." he said and I laughed.

"Prove it." I said with a smirk as he pulled me closer.

"Your eyes." he said and I scoffed. I tried to put more space between us, but he wasn't having it.

"You really do look nice." he said and I shook my head.

"Where is your whore?" I asked him and he made a face, but I didn't care. I wanted to piss him off. I wanted him to be annoyed, uncomfortable, and pissed off like I had been.

"She's with her sister." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks for the dance." I said as he looked to see something and his grip tightened. I managed to slip out and walk away. I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me, but I finally got to the bar. I ordered a Jack and Coke and the bartender poured me a heavy one. I put a tip into the jar and walked away. John had a drink already and followed me.

"Please, just leave me alone." I said and I knew that it sounded desperate and pleading, but I didn't care. I wanted him to go away.

"Just go somewhere with me and talk... that's it. I will talk to you and then stop bothering you." he said and I sighed. I downed the drink and nodded. He did the same and said our goodbyes to everyone. I followed John out to a waiting cab. I hoped this didn't end with both of us in jail or bed.

John POV

I was actually nervous to get to talk to Jane. I had a lot to say to her about everything. I owed her a huge explanation and apology. I was just glad that she had agreed to at least talk to me.

We got into a cab and I told him where to go. I was watching her as she watched the scenery go by. She looked beautiful. I had really fucked up when I had done that to her. We were driving when I saw a bright flash, heard crunching, and reached for Jane. I couldn't find her.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **So sorry for the delay in updating! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Jane POV

I woke up later and heard beeping. I didn't know where I was or what was going on, but I knew that my arm really hurt. I looked around and realized I was in a hospital. I looked over at the source of my pain and found my left arm in a cast. I sat up and felt extremely dizzy.

"Good, you are awake." a voice said and I looked over to see Stu. He gave me a soft smile and I tried to return it, but I kept finding more places that hurt if I did anything.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You were in a car accident, love." he said and I nodded.

"Was anyone else hurt?" I asked him.

"Cena was banged up, but he's alright now." he said with no emotions in his voice. I nodded and put my hand to my head.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked me and I looked over at Stu quickly.

"What?" I asked him.

"You were in a cab with him... did he follow you?" he asked me and I realized that it probably did look like something along those lines.

"No, we opted to share the last one." I said and Stu nodded. He stood up, pressed a kiss to my forehead, and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked him and he gave me a small smile.

"I am going to tell them that you are awake." he said and slipped out of the room. I laid back and closed my eyes. I didn't have long to myself before I heard more voices. I knew that one of them definitely belonged to my sister. I could just see her freaking out in the waiting room or Dad demanding things.

"Jane!" she said and rushed to hug me. I returned the hug as best I could, but gave up because it hurt.

"Ms. McMahon, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked me.

"Sore." I said and he chuckled.

"I am not surprised. You all were in a nasty wreck. You have a problem arm, a laceration across your forehead, bruised ribs, and your leg has major bruising." he said and I nodded.

"I will get your prescriptions together. The nurse will be in here to disconnect everything." he said after he finished checking everything. I nodded and he leaves me with Stu, Stephanie, and Dad.

"I'm glad you are alright." Dad said and hugged me. I managed to hug him back, but in truth I just want to get out of here and sleep.

"Thanks, Dad." I said and he gave me a smile.

"We suspended Cena." he said and I was confused.

"Why?" I asked them and they gave me a 'really?' look.

"He followed you." Stephanie said and I shook my head no.

"No, he didn't... I opted to share the cab with him. I didn't want to wait for another one. I am also sure that if you talk to him then he probably helped me after the wreck." I corrected them and they looked at each other.

"Did John hurt you?" Stephanie asked me and now I was getting pissed off.

"No! Look, John did not hurt me, so stop trying to find reasons to suspend or punish him. We had a past, it's over... I have moved on, and now I think that you all need to. I would also suggest apologizing to him." I said and Stephanie took a step back. Dad knew that I was serious, and Stu was just standing in the background.

"He is still here... he was waiting to see if you were alright." Dad said and I nodded.

"Can someone please go get him?" I asked them and they looked at each other.

"NOW!" I snapped and Stu turned to leave.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded as he went out the door.

"Stop having a vendetta against John Cena." I warned them and Stephanie was going to say something, but she stopped when the door opened. I looked up to see Stu followed by John. He was banged up, had a sling on, and I saw stitches on one side of his forehead.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." I said and he nodded as he stood there looking uncomfortable. I would be uncomfortable if I were him too, because I can only imagined what dad said to him earlier.

"We also wanted to apologize to you and say thank you for helping Jane." Dad said and John nodded as Vince held his hand out to him. John reluctantly shook it and looked at me.

"Thank you for the help." I said and he cracked a small smile.

"I understand why you all reacted the way you did, but understand that no matter what I never want to see anyone hurt like that." he said and Dad nodded. I saw Stu roll his eyes and Stephanie didn't look convinced at all.

"John, would you let me buy you breakfast when we get back on the road as a way to say thank you?" I asked him and they all shot looks in my direction.

"Sounds great." he said and I smiled at him. The nurse came in a second later and Stephanie stayed in there to help me while she unhooked me from everything.

"Really?" she asked me and raised an eyebrow to her.

"You have Stu." she said and I chuckled as I stood up. I was in hospital clothes and they were just going to let me leave in there.

"And at one time you had Test." I replied and she sighed. She had broken up with Paul for a short time and dated Test, but ended up back with Paul.

"Are you saying that you could forgive John for what he did?" she asked me as I slipped on flip flops.

"I already did." I said and she looked surprised as I slowly walked out of the room. I found Stu, Dad, Paul, and Ric waiting for me. I was a little sad to see John gone, but I shouldn't have been after how they just treated him.

I hugged them all and we walked out to the cars. Stu got in the car with me and I knew that we would probably discuss my attitude towards John, but he knew what was good for him then he wouldn't bring it back up tonight.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I sighed as I continued to work on paperwork. I was tired and still had lingering effects from the car wreck, even a month after it had happened. I rubbed my temples and heard a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and a stage hand opened the door. I looked up and they looked frantic. I was going to kill whoever was at the center what ever had just gone wrong.

"You are needed at gorilla." they said and I nodded. I walked to gorilla and realized something must really be wrong... you could feel it in the air. I walked up and my producer grabbed me.

"I have no idea what happened... she just went off script." he said and I looked up to see Nikki out in the ring with everyone begging her to stop beating the shit out of Becky. Charlotte was outside the ring being tended to by medics, Brie was cowered from her own sister... I knew that letting them on this show would end in disaster.

"I am going to deal with this." I said and they all looked at me with confusion. I was in jeans, a tank top, a blazer, and sneakers. I pulled my hair up as I walked to the ramp. I passed various superstars and John was out near the ring begging Nikki to stop hurting Becky. I grabbed Stephen and handed my blazer to a stagehand.

"Run out there to distract everyone." I said and he looked at me strange, but slowly a knowing smile flashed across his face.

"Just don't get hurt." he said and I nodded. He took off running and I took a second to stretch. I saw everyone going to help John and Stephen, so I ran out there. The crowd was just as loud and electric as I remembered. I slid into the ring behind Nikki, and she didn't know what was going on. I had her in a submission hold before she realized what was going on. I wanted nothing more than to break her little arm in the arm bar, but her crying for help was well worth it. I smirked when I realized that no one was coming to help her and the refs didn't dare stop me. I finally let go and she tried to crawl away, but I had her by her hair. I motioned for a mic and someone gave it to me.

"Now, I let you two idiots come on my show for one night and you screw everything up. I don't know what my family lets happen on Raw, but this isn't Raw... you will not do this on my show. You will not act like assholes, you will not beat up my talent, and you will not walk away unharmed after doing so." I said and the crowd cheered. I realized that a lot of the superstars had come out of the locker room and was now at the top of the ramp.

"You are stripped of your title, you are never allowed back on Smackdown, you are suspended for a month de to an unprovoked attacked, and if you are lucky I won't break your arm the next time I see you." I said and everyone was cheering.

"Now, get out off of my show." I said and picked her up. I pushed her over the ropes and she fell to the floor with a thud. I saw the belt in the ring. I picked up and held it up, everyone cheered... this felt kind of good. I understood why Trish and Amy liked being champions.

"Oh, and one more thing." I said as I picked up the mic. They all looked at me, and I smirked.

"Anyone helps her also gets suspended... that includes you, Cena." I said as I saw John reaching for her. He looked up at me in surprise.

"You can't!" he said and I smiled.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want." I said and was insanely glad I didn't have the mic close enough for that to be picked up. I watched with satisfaction when Nikki walked up the ramp, slowly, and pathetic. She was looking for help, but everyone parted when she came near. She turned and looked at me with a scowel on her face.

"Get out!" I shouted and she turned to run back down the ramp. I slid out and held me arms out. She came running and I knew I had to make a statement. I ran and speared her halfway up the ramp. I knew that I needed to thank Paul for making me do certain things when training or I wouldn't have been able to do that. I heard the shocked gasps and murmurs from everyone in the arena. I stood up, grabbed the belt I had discarded, and looked at John. I smirked and started up the ring when a hand stopped me. I realized that none of this had been scripted so who knew what was going to happen. I turned to see John looking at me. He took my arm and raised it high. I heard the cheers of everyone and I looked around. The entire crowd was into this... I had at least made Smackdown exciting for one night.

John offered me his arm and I took it. We walked up the ramp and everyone was cheering. The superstars actually looked like they had moral. I walked backstage and everyone was cheering for me. I was happy, but I felt like shit from that spear. I smiled at everyone as John pulled me into a hug. I saw Stephen come to the back and quickly hugged him.

"I need to go to medical." I said after a few more people thanked or congratulated me on what had just happened.

"WHAT THE HELL?" A voice said and I stopped. I knew who it was without looking. I had forgot that he was going to be coming tonight. I had managed to loose control and regain it within the first hour of the show. I was going to hear about this.

"Don't, Dad, I had to do something; she wasn't going to destroy my show." I said and he was irate with me.

"Your show? I started this damn show..." he was saying and by now everyone was looking at us. I knew that it was rare when the McMahon family fought, but it was happening now.

"And ran it into the fucking ground. You brought me back, made me face my past, and now I am fixing this shit only for you to have a problem with it?" I asked him and had pointed at John when I mentioned my past.

"I am done!" I said and walked away before Dad could say anything. I was done with everything. I walked back to medical. I wanted to check on Becky and Charlotte.

John POV

I was surprised to see Vince and Jane blow up at each other. I knew they tried to keep most of their problems out of the limelight. I had only seen one fight when we dated. I was proud of what Jane had done tonight with Nikki. She had every right to do that because it was her show. I turned to leave, but Vince held up his hand to stop me.

"I want to blame this on you from years ago, but I can't. I also know that right now you may be the only person who will get to her. Go talk to her." he said and I nodded. I knew that if I ever wanted to disagree with Vince this wouldn't be the time.

"Oh, and John..." he said and I turned to look at him.

"I haven't forgiven you for hurting my child, but getting rid of that whore might help." he said and I smirked. I knew what he meant and I had grown tired of Nikki causing problems. I quickly ran off towards the trainers to find where Jane could have gone. I also wanted to make sure that she was alright.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

John POV

I finally made it to medical to see Jane talking to Charlotte and Becky. They were both being treated for various things. The trainer had also given her an ice pack. I waited for a second before making my presence known.

"Hi, um, can I borrow you for a second?" I asked her. She told them a few more things before walking out to where I was standing.

"What's up?" she asked me and I moved some hair out of her eyes.

"Dinner?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Sure, let me grab my stuff and avoid my dad." she said and I chuckled. We agreed to meet in the parking lot in 20 minutes. I grabbed my stuff, told Vince what was going on, and went to the parking lot. She came out a few minutes later.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded. I took her bag and carried it to my car. We walked in a comfortable silence and I realized that I had missed this... I had missed her.

"Where would you like to eat?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Greek it is." I said and she laughed.

"I can't believe that you remember." she said and I nodded.

"I haven't forgotten a lot about you." I admitted and she smiled at me.

We had dinner, talked about everything, and I realized that I missed her more than anything. She was surprised that Vince sent me after her and more surprised that I had listened.

"You want to grab a beer? I have some in my fridge." I said and she chuckled.

"I am surprised you still do that." she said and I nodded. I always had been in my room after shows because I usually hung out with people. I used to have ring rats up, but I had Nikki now.

"You know it takes awhile for me to want to sleep." I said and she nodded.

"I remember our 3 am talks." she said with a small smile. I couldn't help but smile when she brought it up. We walked to my suite and I held the door for her. She walked in and looked around.

"Nikki texted me earlier that she was leaving to go home." I said and she nodded.

"I was making sure she wasn't going to jump out and attack me." she said and I started laughing.

"You would win that fight again." I said and she doubled over laughing. I grabbed two beers and handed her one. We walked out to the balcony and sat down.

"Are you really going to quit?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, but I hate when Dad does that to me. Stephanie hates it too." she said and I nodded. I knew that Vince was particular, and sometimes was a complete asshole about it.

"I think you are doing great." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, John." she said and I nodded.

"How did it feel to be in the ring?" I asked her.

"Fucking awesome." she said and I chuckled.

"The belt looked good on your shoulder." I said and she shrugged.

"Not my thing, but it was really fun. I wasn't planing on doing that, but it worked." she admitted and I nodded.

"I tried to stop her." I admitted and she shrugged.

"She's a fucking idiot... she does what she wants." she said.

"I shouldn't agree, but I do." I said with a sigh.

"Why are you with her?" she asked me and I looked at her. Nikki was who I had cheated on Jane with and moved on with, but I wasn't sure why I was still with her.

"I don't know... at first she was just a warm body and then I just went through the motions. She was there to keep my mind off you... but who knows now." I admitted and she nodded.

"What about you? No one?" I asked her.

"I went out with Stu a few times, but not my cup of tea." she admitted and I laughed.

"Sorry, you will find someone." I said and put my hand on hers. She smiled and nodded.

"So will you." she said and I reached over for her. I pulled her into my lap as we sat outside on the balcony. I wanted to tell her that I had found her but I was stupid.

"I found mine." I whispered and she looked at me. I couldn't help myself as I pulled her lips to mine. I kissed her and it didn't take long for her to return the kiss. She moved to where she was straddling me and I had my hands resting on her hips.

"John." she whispered as I kissed down her neck with slow kisses.

"I miss you." I admitted as I ran my nose on the shell of her ear and she moved to kiss me again.

"I missed you too." she finally admitted as she ran her nose against my neck, stopping to kiss my scar, and back to my lips.

"I need you." I admitted and she didn't say no as I picked her up and carried her into the suite.

Jane POV

I slipped out the next morning and got ready. I had to meet Dad for breakfast. I wasn't sure if I regretted last night or wanted him more. I knew that right now no matter what I wasn't going to be with him. He had Nikki and I had accepted that awhile ago.

The meeting went good, Dad was actually happy with the ratings from what I had done, and he was relieved that I hadn't actually quit. We got done and were flying out to have a few days off. I was going to Florida and Dad was going back to headquarters. I was going to use my days off to figure out what the fuck I was doing with my life.

John POV

I woke up the next morning and reached for Jane. I found the cold sheets and a note.

 _Johnny,_

 _I had a breakfast meeting. Thanks for a fun night down memory lane._

 _Love,_

 _Janey_

I smiled at the note. She used the names we used to call each other. I showered, packed up, and headed to the airport. I knew that I had to figure a lot of stuff out right now.

I got home and found Nikki laying out by the pool. I put my stuff down and walked out there. I had a feeling that she was going to let me hear how she felt.

"I am willing to forgive you." she said and I nodded. I really didn't care what she did or didn't want to do. She kissed me and I returned the kiss, but I couldn't help and compare it to Jane's kiss.

"Come on, let me welcome you home." she said and pulled me over to the outdoor lounger. She pushed me down and busied herself with my zipper. I laid back as I felt her lips wrap around my shaft. I moaned and had to admit that she definitely knew what she was doing.

I was getting closer as I ran my finger through her hair.

"Fuck, Jane..." I moaned and I realized what I had moaned as soon as it came out of my mouth.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciated them and the support for this story!**

 **I get that everyone is upset that John let Nikki do that, but trust me it only gets better in this chapter.**

* * *

John POV

I waited for Nikki to blow up after that. I opened my eyes and she was looking down at me with anger in her eyes. I quickly moved so she couldn't hurt my manhood, but I knew that I was in for it.

"Nikki, I think we should see other people." I managed to say before her palm connected with my cheek. I deserved that... I knew I did.

"How long have you been fucking that whore?" she asked me and I sighed.

"No, it's not like that." I said and she slapped me again.

"I am not stupid, John." she said and I wanted to correct her and tell her she wasn't actually bright, but decided against it.

"Nikki, it's being going down for awhile now, let's just call it what it is." I said and she was glaring at me.

"I gave you everything, John..." she was saying and something snapped.

"No, bitch, I gave you everything. I bought your tits, I bought your car, I bought your botox, and I got you in the spotlight. I bought you everything and you gave nothing back." I snapped and I saw the tears glistening in her eyes. I should have been nicer, but I just couldn't.

"I did love you at one time, but now you are just in it for the fame. I have heard the conversations with your sister. I know that you don't like a lot of what I do, but you 'put up with it' because I am your ticket to the top." I said and she looked surprised.

"I know, I wasn't supposed to hear that, but I did. Do you think I wanted to hear that? No!" I shouted.

"John, I'm sorry... I was mad." she tried to reason it, but I knew better. I knew that it had been over between Nikki and I for awhile, but I was comfortable.

"Just stop. I will have the movers take your items to where ever you want me to, but I will have them out of my house by next week." I said and she sighed.

"Please, don't leave me for her." she begged me and I sighed. I knew that she wouldn't go quietly, but I didn't have the patience for this right now.

"Nikki, if it wasn't her then it wouldn't take me long to find another reason." I said and she sniffled. I was not about to fall for the sympathetic act she was putting on right now.

I finally convinced her to leave and stay in a hotel. I just couldn't deal with her tonight or anymore. I needed to figure out what to do about this entire situation... I could have Jane. I just wasn't sure if i deserved her. I did at least know one thing that I had to do and went to my study.

Jane POV

I was going to go to Florida, but ended up in Connecticut. I needed my sister. I had been here 2 days and still didn't know what I was doing about anything. I was sitting in the kitchen with a steaming cup of Starbucks in my hands.

"You alright?" a voice said and pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see my brother-in-law standing over me.

"Yeah, lot on my mind." I said and he nodded. He took a cup with his name on it and sat beside me.

"Does this have to do with Smack down? I heard you and Vince got into it." he said and I smirked.

"No, I talked to him about it. He understood and we are fine." I said and he nodded.

"Does this have to do with TMZ?" he asked me and I sighed. I knew that someone had gotten a picture of me coming out of John's hotel room that next morning. I also knew that it was wonderful gossip for everyone, plus TMZ had an interesting relationship with John.

"I can't ask if you have ever done anything you regretted, because everyone has, but... Never mind, I don't know what I am trying to ask you." I said with a chuckled and he smirked.

"I think that you are an adult and it's fine." he said with a small hug.

"Thanks, bro." I said and he chuckled as Stephanie walked into the kitchen. She grabbed her cup and looked at me.

"Was he at least still good in bed?" she asked me and I put my face in my hands. Paul was howling with laughter.

"Really?" I asked her and looked up. She smirked and nodded.

"I don't kiss and tell." I finally said and Paul shook his head before leaving the kitchen.

"Do you still love him?" Stephanie asked me after a second and I nodded as I continued to stare down at the cup.

"I really do." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"So tell him." a voice said and I looked up to see Dad and Mom in the doorway. I had no idea they were coming over. I really didn't want to face them right now because I knew how they felt about John.

"Dad?" I asked him and he sighed. Mom hugged me and Dad looked at me.

"It's not that we hate him... we hate what he did." Mom clarified because Dad, Vince McMahon, was having a hard time figuring out what to say.

"I am not exactly a fan of that." I mumbled and Dad sighed.

"Let me talk to you outside." he said and I nodded. I exchanged a look with Stephanie before grabbed my coat and following Dad outside to their patio. I had no idea where this conversation could go.

"I owe you the truth." Dad said and I looked at him strange.

"John came after you once you broke up with him. He wanted nothing more than to go after you. I couldn't take seeing you that upset and I knew that he had really hurt you, so I threatened his career. I did something things that I shouldn't have in an attempt to protect you. I honestly didn't think that you would come back when I offered Smack down... which means that I never thought you would be around him again." He said and I nodded. I had a feeling Dad was behind the reason that John just stopped talking to me after I left him.

"I always knew that you and John were meant for each other. He always made you happy and you him. I sent Nikki to date him. I made sure that he would leave you alone." he admitted and I felt rage at that. I couldn't believe that he would set John up with Nikki.

"Dad, that's low." I whispered.

"I know. I know, Jane. I was hoping that he would eventually marry her so if you ever came back then it would be hell for him to leave her." he said and I sighed. I realized that I owed Dad the truth now, but I really didn't want to have to tell him.

"I just wanted you to be alright." he said and I nodded. I knew that my dad always had great intentions, but he some times went about them in wrong ways.

"Fine, Dad, I owe you the truth." I said and he looked at me strange.

"John and I weren't engaged when he cheated... we were married." I said and Dad's eyes got huge.

"What?" he asked me.

"Yeah, we got married right after we got engaged. We didn't want to wait, so when he cheated on me before the 'wedding' it was worse." I said and he sighed.

"How did I not know about this?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"We agreed not to tell anyone. I didn't know that you were going to set him up with her." I said and he nodded.

"Wait a minute... when did you get divorced?" he asked me and I didn't want to look at him.

"We didn't." a voice said and I turned to see John standing in their backyard. I turned to see Paul in the kitchen with a small smirk. John and Paul had always been friends, so I owed Paul one.

"You got married, didn't tell anyone, and didn't get divorced?" he asked us and I sighed.

"I wouldn't give it to her." John said and I smirked. We had some awful correspondences dealing with that topic. I looked at Dad as John walked up the stairs to the patio. I had no idea how he would react to this.

"Here." John said as he handed Dad a piece of paper. I couldn't help but smile; I knew that it was our marriage certificate.

"You have been married for 5 years?" Dad asked us and I nodded. He handed me the certificate. I looked at the certificate with a smile and heard flesh connecting with bone. I looked up to see Dad punch John right in the face.

"Dad, stop!" I said and rushed to him, but John held out a hand to stop me.

"No, I deserve it." John said with his hand up to his nose. I could see the blood rushing down his face.

"Jane, give us a minute?" Dad asked me and I sighed. I knew that I was not going to get a no to work this time. I gave John a sad look before walking inside.

"Every thing ok?" Stephanie asked me and I looked up to see her, Paul, and Mom looking at me. I sat the piece of paper down in front of them and walked to the front door. I needed air… everything was out there now. I had no idea what was going to happen now.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I cannot believe that there are over 50 reviews for this story! You guys rock.**

* * *

I was sitting outside when I heard the door open and shut. I was waiting for it. I knew that they would be upset or something since I had kept a secret like that from them. I looked over as Stephanie sat down beside me.

"Let me have it." I mumbled and she pulled me into a hug.

"Congrats." she whispered and I chuckled.

"How angry is Mom?" I asked her as the door opened again.

"I'm not." Mom said and I looked up. She motioned for us to scoot over and she sat down beside us.

"I am going to make sure that you have a real wedding if you two make it, but I am not mad. I only wanted you all to grow up and be happy." she said and I hugged her.

"Where did you get the idea from?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Stephanie and Paul's storyline." I said and they laughed.

"You went through a drive thru?" Stephanie asked me once we stopped laughing.

"No, we went to the courthouse." I said and they both smiled at me. I knew why I hid it from my family, but I wasn't upset that they had finally found out. I just hoped that Dad didn't kill John.

"So, did your father finding out prompt him to hit John?" Mom asked me after a second and I nodded.

"John showed him the paper." I said and they nodded.

"I just can't believe that Dad pushed Nikki on John." I said and they looked at me surprised.

"I will be chatting with him. He should never have interfered in your happiness. " Mom said and I laughed with Stephanie. Dad wasn't afraid of anyone, but Mom.

John POV

I was looking at Vince after Jane had gone inside. I knew that this could go really bad in amy different ways.

"You married my daughter?" he roared at me as I wiped the blood off my face. He had broken my nose, but I deserved it.

"Yes, I did... and I still love her." I said and he scoffed at me.

"You love her?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yes, Vince, I do. I really do love her. I know that I fucked up and cheated on her a long time ago. I know that I shouldn't have taken your offer about Nikki, but I honestly never thought I was would see Jane again." I said in my defense and he shook his head.

"Why not divorce?" he asked me and I chuckled. I had to think back to the last time I had talked to Jane. She had moved to somewhere in Florida and I wasn't ready to let her go.

 _I walked into the cafe and saw her sitting outside on the patio. I walked over and sat down across from her. She looked amazing, but not thrilled to see me. She pushed some papers to me and I sighed._

 _"I am not signing it, until we talk." I said and she scoffed._

 _"Please, what is there to talk about? You fucked someone else." she said and I sighed._

 _"Please, Jane, people make mistakes." I tried to reason with her._

 _"Yes, they do, but cheating on someone isn't a mistake that I like." she shot back and I rolled my eyes._

 _"You cheated on Stephen with me." I said and she smirked._

 _"Yeah, I did, but I wasn't fucking married to Stephen." she said and I sighed. She was right on that one._

 _"I am not signing those until all other options are exhausted." I said and she snatched the papers up, but stopped shot of putting them into her bag._

 _"1 million." she said and I looked at her surprised._

 _"What?" I asked her._

 _"I will give you money to get me out of this." she said and I was shocked... she had just offered me money to end our marriage._

 _"Jane, no." I said and she sighed. She got up and walked out of the restaurant... leaving me sitting there to think about my fuck up._

"John, damn it, answer me." Vince snapped and I looked back at him.

"I refused... I wanted to fix it. I tried to find her after she asked for the divorce, but I couldn't." I admitted. Vince shook his head and looked at Paul who had come out to make sure we didn't kill each other... or namely, Vince didn't kill me.

"I even went to the headquarters in hopes, but got no where." I said. I just wanted Vince to understand that I had never stopped loving Jane. I knew that I hadn't shown it, but it was there. I was just grateful that Paul let me come up here to at least see her.

"I just can't... I don't understand." Vicne finally said and I sighed.

"Daddy, there is nothing that can make you understand, but you can accept it." Jane said as she walked out with Linda and Stephanie. He looked at her and I knew that Jane was his youngest daughter and he felt the biggest need to protect her.

"So, you two were married, and now you want to try it again?" he asked us slowly. Jane nodded and looked at me. I nodded as well.

"I will have to get rid of Nikki." he pondered and I was all for that idea.

"You don't have to, Dad, it's your company. No one know's that we are really married except for you all. We can keep it that way for now." Jane said and he looked at her.

"You can still work with her?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, this is my mess and I will deal with it." I said and Vince sighed.

"I helped make it, so I will help us deal with it." Vince said and I knew that he was slowly accepting everything.

"We all did something wrong, handled this in the worst way, but nothing say it can't get better." I said and Jane smiled at me. I knew that she was also realizing that I was really going to give it a real try.

"Fine, but if I hear that you hurt her anymore... I don't even have to finish that threat." Vince said and I nodded.

"Son." Vince mumbled and stuck his hand out to me. I shook it and saw smiles spread across everyone's face.

"Thank you, Dad." Jane said and hugged him.

"Welcome to the family." Stephanie said and hugged me followed by Linda. Paul was standing there smirking and I just shook my head. I had ribbed him for so long about being Vince's son-in-law and now he knew that I was as well.

I looked over at Jane and pulled her to me. I gave her a deep kiss and heard aww's around us. We weren't as good as we could be, but we were off to a better start than we had the first time. I just needed to understand what I had lost.

Jane POV

I kissed John and everything was starting to feel right again. I was no long scorned or mad at love… now I was just grateful for my second chance.

 **A/N: The End of this part of the story. I have started on the sequel and it will be up after Christmas. I hoped that you all enjoyed it and will continue to read the next part of the story. The sequel will be titled "Metamorphosis".**


End file.
